


【天卓】OB事故

by Ztsinly_cream



Category: Gao "Tian" Tian-Liang/Zhuo "Knight9" Ding - Fandom, 卓定, 天卓, 高天亮, 高天亮/卓定 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ztsinly_cream/pseuds/Ztsinly_cream
Summary: 雷点：训练室，潮吹
Kudos: 25





	【天卓】OB事故

Rank中的打野选手正在专心致志地操作，一波一换二之后椅子上多了一个重量，高天亮稍稍回了头，看见始作俑者一点略长的发尖。卓定嘴里咬着刘青松临走前塞给他的茶冻嚼得正开心，见他回头努努嘴示意他看屏慕。  
“你还要练多久？”  
“打完这次还有一把，你要是困就先回宿舍睡觉我把钥匙给你？”  
“等你吧，我不是很想自己一个人回去。”  
“K皇不至于连FPX基地的楼梯也不会上吧？”  
“天你话好多。”卓定本就黏糊的口音因为含着东西的缘故愈发模糊不清，纵使高天亮卓语十级也思索两秒才明白他在说什么，“是想挂机吗？”他往前凑了点好让自己看的更清楚些，两个人的椅子紧紧靠在一起。  
太靠近了，高天亮甚至能隐隐闻到卓定身上的味道。阻隔贴也不能完全掩盖过的茉莉香味比起平日里闻到的好像更甜一些。卓定毫不忌惮地贴在高天亮的椅子上ob他打游戏，职业中单理直气壮地对着男朋友手上中单的操作一顿嘲讽。  
“哇这个团也太瑕疵了。”  
“你的刀妹是没有E吗天？”  
“1-5-4, 不行不行点了点了。”  
被质疑了能力的高天亮眉头一挑，配合自家打野收下第一个双杀，“嗯？”  
“有狗不算,先翻盘再说。”  
高天亮“啧”了一声。

对面水晶爆炸的时候高天亮回身一把抓住想要偷溜的卓定,伸手扼住对方后颈把人抓回来，“我行不行啊？”  
“行行行你最行…。”他的手正好压在腺体上，卓定被人拿捏住了敏感部位丝毫没了刚刚ob时的气焰，像只被人捏住了后颈的猫，连咪呜声都减弱到十分之一。

“确实，我行不行k皇也应该最清楚不过了。”

“等，等一下！小天你干什么？！”被人压到椅子上的时候卓定感到了不妙。  
“干你。”  
“不能在这里！”  
“可是我想在这儿。”  
表面温顺乖巧的黑猫私底下被最亲密的人纵惯了，试探的步子都变得没轻没重，被捉住的时候尾巴毛都炸开，软乎乎的肉垫拍打着人却连爪子都不乐意伸出来。  
——虚张声势。

不断挣扎的中单被抓住了手腕，打野轻轻松松地压制了他的动作让人无处可逃。朝夕相伴的电竞椅变成最方便的供人胡来的场所，高天亮的电脑屏幕停留在了结算页面再无人有暇问津。  
看着高天亮从口袋里摸出润滑液和套的卓定脸都红了，他是真的没想到对方会把这种东西带在身上：“小天你——”  
“前两天不知道放什么东西的时候一起错塞进去的，没想到k皇这么快就让我用上了？”高天亮炫耀似的把那两个小包装袋举起来在卓定眼前晃了晃。至于是不是真的塞错了…谁会在意这些细节呢？  
运动裤被脱到脚踝，液体的润滑顺着指尖淋到腿根内侧，手指探入紧致甬道轻轻曲起来回抽动，滑过敏感处的时候卓定颤抖一下，而高天亮却没有执着于那块区域，指节弯曲幅度逐渐扩大，穴口放松时挤入第二根手指。  
被修剪的圆润平滑的指甲对娇嫩的肉壁毫无威胁，指腹磨蹭着穴肉带来些许异样感觉，快感催化下身体自动分泌出蜜液方便了高天亮的行动，扩张带出的水滴在身下的外套上晕出深色的痕迹。卓定羞赧地紧闭着眼睛，睫毛像脆弱的蝴蝶翅膀一样颤动。他实在不太适应这种在特殊场合做私密之事的羞耻感，但omega的本能却又让他对此有所期待。高天亮看出他的不安，空出来的手插入卓定悄悄攥住衣角的指间，亲吻降在闭阖的眼睑上。这是他们之间最常用的安抚方式，高天亮对卓定脸上一些特殊部位似乎情有独钟，尤其是眼和眉心，“别紧张啊k皇，等一下就好了。”  
等一下开始正文你就没心思去想这么多有的没的了。

三根手指已经可以自由进出，指尖离开温暖巢穴的时候发出轻微的“啵”的一声。高天亮拽下裤子的动作显得有些急躁，卓定被抱起来跪坐在他腿上，身后悬空的恐惧感让他下意识往前靠，两人身前的炙热蹭到一起。  
“嘶…K皇这么想要？”高天亮调笑着去亲卓定，手沿着对方的腰线一路往下，卓定从善如流地抬起腰迎合着高天亮侵入的动作。他不敢一下深入太多，只能扶着高天亮的肩一点点往下坐，alpha硕大的器物缓缓磨过内里，肉与肉间甜蜜地吻合。  
喘息声细碎地洒落在空气里，顶的已经很深——高天亮先天的优势实在太明显，虽然显然的还不够，可卓定已经不敢再轻举妄动了。他第一次掌控了主动权却显得青涩又慌乱，他们做过的次数不多，大多数时间都纠缠在了卓定的发情期里，他从来都只是负责躺着享用，或者说是被高天亮享用，某种意义上来说卓定甚至可以算半张白纸——被本能所驱使追求快感的时候他是没有太清晰的意识的，但他的潜意识会一遍一遍告诉他，除了高天亮谁都不行。  
高天亮抬眼对上卓定无措的目光，对方的动作半悬在空中进也不是退也不是，眼眶泛着一点点红色，求助的声音轻轻的，带着点不自知的撒娇意味：“小天……”  
“K皇不行啊，这么久都没记住我什么size？”高天亮笑起来，身体前倾与人形成一个像要拥抱的姿势。他按在卓定腰侧的手骤然发力，将两人之间的留白填满。  
卓定发出一声惊慌的呻吟，坐位的姿势比平日他们在床上的时候要进的更深，身体深处敏感的肉壁清楚地告知了他体内庞大性器的存在。他的大腿紧贴着高天亮的腰侧，因为异物感而发颤。  
保护用的橡胶薄膜没能阻止高天亮的感官，他感觉的到自己的器具被温软的穴肉包围，不是发情期时急不可耐的吮吸，而是像水一样一点点的挽上来。  
与本能无关，而出于喜欢和爱。

卓定涣散的眼焦距终于恢复些许，刚刚的突然深入带给他的刺激有些太超过了。暖巢里含着的茎体没有进行他熟悉的抽动，即使被填满了，可内里的空虚感又有卷土重来的趋势。他有些焦躁地去亲高天亮，或许说是咬也可以，发软的腿勉强支起身体，小幅度的吞吃对欲望的消减作用微乎其微，反而擦出了引燃情欲的火花。  
嘴角穿来刺痛感，卓定犬齿的齿尖刮到高天亮的唇边，皮肤划开一个细口渗出一点细细的红。他的吻技一直烂的出奇，无论亲过多少次都毫无提升——或许跟高天亮常常把握着主动权有关系。卓定的舌尖在探进高天亮口中的一瞬间被反客为主，对方的舌和他的交缠在一起，缠绵中发出乱情的啧啧水声。  
高天亮的手压制住了卓定上下蹭动的动作，他并不急着要开始他们两个都喜欢的运动，而是先用这个吻作为开场白。  
实物埋在身体里面的感觉是特别的——一种真实的，被充斥的感觉，这个时候很适合拥抱，内部外部大片的肌肤相贴传递体温和爱欲。这个环节在平时是很短的，短暂的温存后紧接着的往往是猝不及防的猛烈攻势；今天却不一样，高天亮把卓定搂在怀里亲吻，两片唇分开的时候连着暧昧的丝。他又去亲对方的锁骨，然后是胸口，单薄的一条衬衫被推上去，红果被衔到嘴里的时候卓定很轻地喘了一声，贴合着肉茎的穴肉一阵一阵有规律的收缩——明显的讨要的表现。高天亮知道卓定脸皮薄，在床上能喊出声已经算是非常放开，这个时候就更别想他能开口索要。  
高天亮挺腰开始律动，卓定被他的动作颠得一上一下，肉与肉摩擦一时竟不知道谁的温度更滚烫些，舒爽感从交连在一起的地方传到尾椎骨再向上向下蔓延，足尖蜷起大脑空白，卓定下意识的往后仰被高天亮眼疾手快的扶住腰，“我们现在可不是在床上啊k奈特。”

小中单迷茫地眨了眨眼睛。  
他现在跪坐在高天亮的大腿上，腿边的椅子的扶手，视线范围内还有两排与滔搏基地装修风格完全不同的电脑桌，两人身下的电竞椅随着他们的动作发出不堪重负的吱呀声。  
在男朋友工作的地方挨操实在太羞耻了，卓定呜咽了一声，把头埋到高天亮肩上再也不肯起来。  
“别怕，不会摔下去的。”高天亮似乎没发觉他的小心思，身下的顶弄更用力了些，但卓定终究是个成年男性，单靠高天亮一个人的努力不可能做到像在床上一样痛快。卓定伸手搭上高天亮的肩，伴随着对方抽插的频率摆动自己的腰臀，努力迎合对方。  
这样生涩又大胆的配合极大的取悦了高天亮，他的手不安分地从衣摆探入抚上对方的脊背，在尾椎的地方停留，酥麻的感觉从他手下的那处传来，引得卓定难耐地开始扭动。结果却是动作牵动连合的地方，自己把自己磨得发抖。  
“小天，小天……”卓定声音颤抖着喊高天亮的名字，“快一点吧…。”他尽力把自己撑起来再坐下去，有些忌惮对方的长度大小而小心翼翼地没有完全吞入，爽利的感觉席卷全身。  
可高天亮就不那么舒坦了，虽然在自己身上上下下蹭动想要自给自足的卓定看起来十分的可口又可爱——或许还有一些被情欲支配的色气，但是对方的动作过于小心了，“K皇只顾着自己爽了？”他的手一直扶着卓定的腰，借着卓定下一次往下坐的动作突然发力，把人狠狠地压到自己身上。  
“呜——！”卓定发出一声崩溃般的哭喊，太深太用力了，阴茎像是直接顶到喉咙口一样几乎叫他喘不过气。高天亮握住他的腰用力提起再放下，每一次都几乎要离开后穴再插进去，高天亮的动作又快又狠每一下都顶在他最敏感的部位。  
太爽了。卓定的尖叫声根本收不住，他翘起的前端没有被人碰过就无师自通地射出来，白液喷到两人的小腹间。他已经失去了主动权，只能在高天亮的控制下在情欲的海洋里沉沉浮浮。后庭分泌出的爱液随着进出的动作流出来，高天亮手伸下去一碰就沾上一手滑腻温热，透明水液被他尽数抹到卓定身上。  
“水好多啊k皇，放松点。”内里甬道一阵一阵收缩明显是要高潮的表现，高天亮盯着敏感点一阵猛攻，又撞又磨让卓定爽的几乎没了声音。

“小天…用力点……啊不要碰——呜太快了，我不，不要……！”  
卓定的瞳突然放大了，口中的呻吟甜度突然变高，甜得发媚的尖叫里全是情色的颤音。他胡乱地喊叫，自己可能都不知道自己说了些什么，最后一声拉长的娇吟中高天亮感觉到对方后穴里一股一股地喷出水来，被操松的软壁含不住那么多的淫液，水从交合的地方漏出来浸湿了大片的衣物布料。  
“K皇这是吹了吗？”高天亮笑起来去亲卓定，“是不是很爽？”  
“唔……”这种事非常考验人的精力，卓定累到连手指都不想再动一下任凭高天亮在他身上胡来，但是那种升天的快感真的很舒爽，“好舒服……”  
“那就再来一次。”  
“不行…啊你不要弄…！”  
高天亮没管他的求饶，腰一挺就把人顶得尖叫起来，潮吹后的身体极度敏感，即使是最简单的插入都能让人爽到发抖。卓定已经喊不出声音了只能低低的啜泣，一声一声的哭喘像猫一样挠人。  
第二次高潮到来的时候卓定紧紧地搂住高天亮，后者一下一下吻着他的侧脸和耳后安抚他的情绪。后庭里的水液没了阻碍顺着大腿流下来，白色的稠液喷射在卓定的小腹处，配合他的表情无端有种被玩弄过后的感觉。

“天，我们回去吧…。”卓定蜷缩在一张干净的椅子上，困得头一点一点。  
“好。”  
“上来吧，我带你回宿舍。”  
高天亮弯下腰，卓定从善如流地往上一趴，舒舒服服地闭上了眼。  
至于后续…？那就不关他的事情了。


End file.
